Ash Ketchum
is het hoofdkarakter van de Pokémon Anime en is vermoedelijk gebaseerd op het hoofdkarakter van de Generatie I games. Ash is ook het hoofdkarakter van The Electric Tale of Pikachu, Ash and Pikachu en Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl allemaal Maga's gebaseerd op de Anime. Biografie thumb|left|220px|Ash probeert Pikachu te beschermen tegen de Spearow.Toen Ash nog jong was deed hij mee aan het Pokémon Zomerkamp van Professor Oak. Toen Ash op een dag een wilde Poliwag achter na liep kwam hij een meisje tegen genaamd Serena, Serena had haar been verwond toen ze op de grond viel, nadat ze geschrokken was van Poliwag. Ash die nog steeds achter Poliwag aan zat zag Serena zitten en hielp haar, hij bond een zakdoek om Serena's wond heen en hielp haar toen het bos uit. Een aantal jaren later begon de tien jarige Ash aan zijn Pokémon Reis, als een aardige, maar toch wel heel koppige trainer. Ash had zich die dag verslapen en kon daarom alleen nog maar een koppige Pikachu als Starter Pokémon krijgen. Ash ging van af toen gelijk op z'n doel af een Pokémon Meester worden, maar de koppige Pikachu hielp hierbij niet echt mee, maar toen Ash Pikachu beschermde tegen een zwerm Spearow werden ze al snel goede vrienden en kregen ze een heel hechte band. Vanaf dat moment begon Ash te groeien als Pokemon Trainer. In het begin wist Ash nog helemaal niet wat vechten was en ving hij zijn eerste Pokémon door geluk en niet door wijsheid. Iets dat Ash's reis nog ingewikkelder maakte was zijn ontmoeting met Jessie, James en Meowth die na het gevecht met Ash in een Pokémon Center in Viridian City Pikachu wouden vangen voor hun baas Giovanni. thumb|220px|De groep tijdens Ash's Kanto reis.Gelukkig ontmoette Ash vlak nadat hij uit Pallet Town vertrok Misty, ze achtervolgde Ash omdat hij haar fiets had geleend en deze daarna vernietigd was door Pikachu's donder toen de Spearow Ash en Pikachu aanvielen. Later ontmoette Ash Brock de Gym Leider van Pewter City Gym waarvan Ash zijn Gym Gevecht verloor. Nadat Ash had getraind met Pikachu kwamen ze terug voor een rematch, tijdens het gevecht wou Ash Onix niet de genadeslag geven, vanwege de broertjes en zusjes van Brock. Brock was geraakt door Ash's liefde voor Pokémon en door de terugkeer van zijn vader Flint als Pewter Gym Leider kon Brock met Ash mee op reis en kon hij z'n droom najagen om de beste Pokémon Fokker van de wereld te worden. Kort daarna kwam Ash aan bij de Cerulean City Gym, hier kwam Ash erachter dat Misty één van de Gym Leiders was. Ash versloeg Misty en won de Cascade Badge waardoor hij zijn tweede badge had verdiend. Hierna kwam Misty definitief bij de groep en liep ze niet alleen maar achter Ash aan voor een nieuwe fiets. Ash bleek echter nog niet een heel goede vechter te zijn en Ash verdiende van zijn eerste vijf badges er maar één door een echt gevecht, dit was tegen Lt. Surge. Elke keer als Ash's ego weer begon te groeien ontmoette hij zijn Rivaal Gary Oak die hem aantoonde dat hij Ash altijd zeven stappen voor zou zijn en dit klopt ook want toen Ash zeven Pokémon had gevangen had Gary er al meer dan veertig gevangen. Door Ash's onervarenheid kwam hij in de problemen toen zijn Charmander evolueerde in Charmeleon en later in Charizard, Charizard was veel te sterk voor de onervaren Ash waardoor hij niet naar Ash wou luisteren, totdat Ash zich zelf bewezen had als trainer. Een tijdje later het Ash alle Kanto Gym Badges verzamelt en kon hij mee doen aan de Indigo Plateau Conference. Ash kwam in de vijfde ronde terecht waarin hij verloor van Richie hierdoor eindigde hij in de Top 16 van de Indigo Plateau Conference. thumb|left|220px|Ash en zijn Pokémon in de eregalerij op de Orange Islands.Na zijn verlies tijdens de Indigo Plateau Conference vroeg Professor Oak of Ash naar Valencia Island wou afreizen in de Orange Archipel om daar de GS Ball op te halen van Professor Ivy. Terwijl Ash in de Orange Archipel was ontmoette hij de Orange Crew, soort Gym Leiders van de Orange Archipel. Brock besloot om bij Professor Ivy te blijven op Valencia Island, tijdens hun reis in de Orange Archipel ontmoette Misty en Ash de enthousiast Pokémon observator Tracey Sketchit. Ash, Misty en Tracey reisde door de Orange Archipel op de rug van Ash's Lapras. Ash won uiteindelijk de vier Orange Island Badges en deed mee aan Orange League Kampioenswedstrijd waarin hij Drake versloeg, hierdoor kwam Ash terecht in de eregalerij van de Orange Archipel. Aan het einde van zijn reis in de Orange Archipel vond Ash de groep waar Lapras deel van uitmaakte Ash liet Lapras vrij om weer terug te kunnen naar zijn groep. Toen Ash terugkeerde in Pallet Town kwam hij erachter dat Bock ook weer terug was in Kanto, Brock is bij Professor Ivy vertrokken om een paar onaangename gebeurtenissen waardoor hij nog steeds niet tegen de naam Ivy kan. Tracey besloot om bij Professor Oak te blijven in Pallet Town, waardoor Brock weer bij de reisgroep kwam. Tijdens zijn verblijf in Pallet Town had Ash een gevecht tegen Gary, Gary bleek te sterk voor Ash te zijn omdat hij aan het trainen was voor de Silver Conference in Johto. Ash was heel enthousiast toen hij hoorde over Johto en de nieuwe Pokémon die daar leven. Hierdoor vertrokken Ash en zijn vrienden al weer snel uit Pallet Town en gingen ze naar Johto zodat Ash de acht Johto Badges kon verzamelen en mee kon doen aan de Silver Conference. Ash en zijn vrienden ontmoetten tijdens hun reis door Johto veel mensen en Pokémon. Tijdens hun reis door Johto kwamen ze ook aan op de Whirl Islands en redden ze samen met Richie Silver, een baby Lugia, van het kwaadaardige Team Rocket en deden Misty en Ash mee aan de Whirl Cup, Misty eindigde in de top 4 en Ash eindigde in de top 8. Tijdens zijn Johto reis kwam Ash Gary ook nog een aantal keer tegen alleen ditmaal was Gary een stuk volwassener en had hij meer respect voor Ash. Tijdens zijn reis door Johto werd Ash steeds minder egoïstisch en begon hij steeds beter voor zijn pokémon te zorgen. Toen Ash acht Johto Badges had verzameld deed hij mee aan de Silver Conference, waaraan Gary natuurlijk ook meedeed. Toen Gary en Ash bij de laatste zestien zaten moesten ze tegen elkaar vechten in een Volledig Gevecht. Het was een heel spannend gevecht maar Ash wist uiteindelijk te winnen en versloeg zijn Rivaal voor de eerste keer, dit was één van de belangrijkste gebeurtenissen uit Ash's carrière als een Pokémon Trainer. Nadat Ash Gary had verslagen namen ze gemoedelijk afscheid van elkaar en zag Gary Ash eindelijk als zijn gelijken, nadat ze jarenlange rivalen waren. Ash reis in Johto kwam tot zijn einde en aan het einde van deze reis nam hij afscheid van Brock en Misty en vertrok Ash terug naar Pallet Town. Karaktereigenschappen thumb|250px|Een jongere Ash.Ash is een enig kind dat samen met zijn moeder, Delia Ketchum, in Pallet Town woonde tot zijn tiende levensjaar, want toen Ash tien werd vertrok hij op z'n Pokémon Reis. Ash's droom is het om een Pokémon Meester te worden, dit bleek al uit de allereerste aflevering van de Pokémon Anime. Ash's belangrijkste karaktereigenschappen zijn tijdens de Pokémon Anime niet veranderd, Ash is altijd al vastbesloten geweest en heeft altijd al een passie gehad voor het trainen van Pokémon. Maar misschien is zijn belangrijkste karaktereigenschap wel zijn onzelfzuchtigheid, hij zal er namelijk altijd alles aan doen om vrienden te worden met een Pokémon en deze te beschermen. Ash ken je tevens ook altijd vertrouwen, deze karaktereigenschappen passen allemaal heel goed bij zijn goedhartige karakter. Ash kan ook niet tegen onrechtvaardigheid, vooral als hierbij Pokémon betrokken zijn. Als een Pokémon in de problemen zit zal Ash er altijd alles aan doen om hem te helpen en als een Pokémon de oorzaak van de problemen, probeert Ash deze Pokémon te kalmeren en probeert hij erachter te komen waarom die Pokémon dat doet. Ash probeert ook altijd zijn vrienden te helpen. Mochten de problemen worden veroorzaakt door slechteriken zoals Team Rocket, Pokémon dieven, Jagers of Stropers, zal Ash er alles aan doen om hen tegen te houden. Ondanks al zijn aanvaringen met kwaadaardige organisaties, blijft Ash altijd zijn oude vertrouwde optimistische en naïeve zelf. Ash heeft ook een groot vertrouwen in zowel zijn vrienden als zijn Pokémon. Ash probeert ook altijd het goede in een mens te zien, behalve als het tegendeel hiervan al bewezen is. Hieruit is ook te verklaren waarom Ash steeds weer in het vermom-trucje van Team Rocket trapt. Een voorbeeld van Ash's grote vertrouwen in zijn vrienden blijkt uit het feit dat hij Clemont's uitvindingen nog steeds fantastisch vindt, ondanks het feit dat bijna alle uitvindingen van Clemont ontploffen en Ash twijfelt ook nooit aan de Pokémon Deskundigevaardigheden van Cilan ook al zijn z'n aannames af en toe echt belachelijk. Ash steunt zijn vrienden ook altijd in hun dromen, dit komt vermoedelijk ook omdat Ash zelf ook een grote dromer is. Ash moedigt ook altijd zijn Pokémon aan om het best uit hun zelf te halen, dit doet hij ook bij Pokémon van andere trainers of zelfs bij wilde Pokémon. thumb|left|220px|Ash en Gary tijdens hun gevecht tijdens de Silver ConferenceTijdens de originele serie zien we Ash vaak in gevechten, maar zien we hem nooit een Pokémon apart trainen. Dit veranderde vanaf de Advanced Generation serie, Ash concentreerde zich vanaf toen heel erg op trainen met zijn vrienden, strategieën bedenken en had vanaf toen ook vaak aparte trainingen met bepaalde Pokémon om aanvallen te leren. Ash probeert ook altijd tijdens gevechten dingen te leren of hij nou wint of niet. Een voorbeeld hiervan blijkt uit zijn Gym Gevecht met Winona in Hemelshoog gymgevecht! ook al won hij dit Gym gevecht, was hij nog steeds onder de indruk van de Aerial Ace van Winona's Pokémon en wilde hij dit zijn Swellow ook leren. Zelfs toen Ash een gevecht verloor van Clayton door Mr. Mime's Ice Punch in Snel en Slagvaardig!, besloot Ash dat zijn Buizel deze aanval ook moest leren en vroeg Clayton om hulp. Ash ziet gevechten daarom ook meer als een manier om sterker te worden. In het begin van de Anime had Ash last van een minderwaardigheidscomplex en een rare vorm van persoonlijke trots, dit komt vermoedelijk vooral door zijn Rivaal Gary Oak. Hierdoor heeft Ash een aantal slechte eigenschappen ontwikkeld, zo is Ash al snel heel opschepperig als hij een aantal gevechten achter elkaar heeft gewonnen en wordt hij al snel boos als iemand zijn gevechtsvaardigheden in twijfelt trekt, dit blijkt uit Op Weg naar het Pokémon Kampioenschap. Ook klaagde Ash heel vaak tijdens een gevecht over dingen die hij tegen de regels in vond gaan, zoals dat Giselle's Cubone zijn bot gebruikt tijdens hun gevecht in Een Harde Leerschool of dat Blaine de lava om het strijdveld gebruikt in De Brullende Vulkaan. Ash sloot zich zelf ook op na zijn verloren gevecht tegen Ritchie, Ash overkwam de teleurstelling al snel toe Misty hem uitschold in Vrienden voor het Leven. Gelukkig voor Ash kon hij steeds beter met kritiek omgaan en probeerde hij hier zelfs z'n voordeel uit te halen, alleen kan hij er nog steeds niet tegen als mensen zijn Pokémon beledigen. Dit is ook de bron van de Rivaliteit tussen Paul en Ash in de Diamond & Pearl Serie. Gedurende de afleveringen van de Anime heeft Ash altijd iemand nodig gehad om ervoor te zorgen dat hij het beste uit zichzelf kon halen, dit had hij vooral tijdens zijn Johto reis. Ash kan ook nog niet goed voor zichzelf zorgen en zorgt er altijd voor dat hij een groep vrienden om zich heen heeft waar hij op kan bouwen, zoals Brock die altijd het eten voor de groep klaarmaakte. Ash's beste vriend zou altijd Pikachu zijn, maar hij bouwt ook zeker een hechte band op met de rest van zijn vrienden. Dit blijkt uit de aflevering Ik zie je later! waarin hij afscheid moet nemen van Misty en Brock of uit de aflevering Strijd met de Innerlijke Vijand waarin Ash zijn hechte vriendschap aan May en Max toont of uit Goede Herinneringen voor Altijd! waarin hij afscheid neemt van Dawn en Brock. thumb|250px|Ash heeft een pokémon gevangen.Ash is tijdens de Anime veel veranderd als het om zijn trainingsmethode gaat, maar zijn ijverigheid onbezonnenheid en vastberadenheid zijn er altijd al geweest. Ash zou nooit twijfels hebben bij zijn droom om Pokémon Meester te worden en zou altijd trouw zijn aan zijn vrienden en familie en natuurlijk zijn Pokémon. Ash probeert het beste uit iedere Pokémon te halen door een band met hen op te bouwen, de goed band tussen Ash en zijn Pokémon blijkt uit De Onverslaanbare Lichtheid van het Besef! waarin zijn Pokémon speciaal voor Ash een Spandoek met hun pootafdrukken hadden gemaakt. Ash bedenkt tevens altijd goede strategieën om sterke tegenstanders te kunnen verslaan, hij gebruikt bijvoorbeeld de snelheid van Pikachu in gevechten tegen trage Pokémon. Tijdens Ash's gevecht tegen Garry tijdens de Silver Conference gebruikte Ash zijn Charizard's vlammen om een rookgordijn te creëren waardoor hij de kans kreeg om Gary's Blastoise van dichtbij aan te vallen. Ash wil ook het beste uit iedere Pokémon halen zonder dat ze moeten evolueren, dit blijkt uit Angst met angst bestrijden! waarin Ash Gligar de Razor Fang niet wil geven totdat hij sterk genoeg is. Alhoewel Ash goede strategieën kan bedenken tijdens gevechten is hij niet echt de slimste jongen die je ooit zult tegenkomen. Maar fysiek is Ash echt sterk, zeker voor een jongen van tien jaar. Ash heeft een bijzonder goed uithoudingsvermogen, omdat hij kilometer na kilometer aflegt tijdens zijn Pokémon Reis. Dat Ash sterk is blijkt ook uit het feit dat hij verschillende Pokémon aanvallen te verduren heeft gehad, maar daarna toch weer heel snel kan genezen. Ash is ook heel acrobatisch, omdat hij Iris weet bij te houden wanneer ze van tak naar tak spring in de bossen. Ash heeft ook goede reflexen waardoor hij heel vaak aanvallen van Pokémon weet te ontwijken of zichzelf of zijn vrienden uit gevaarlijke situaties redt. Ash heeft ook een enorme wilskracht zijn moto is niet voor niets "Geef nooit op". In het begin van de Anime wou Ash altijd meer Pokémon dan zijn Rivaal Gary vangen, alleen bleef Gary Ash altijd een stapje voor. Later richtte Ash zich minder op het vangen van zoveel mogelijk Pokémon, maar wou hij juist de Pokémon die hij in zijn team had zo sterk mogelijk maken. Tijdens de Silver Conference won Ash uiteindelijk van Gary dit was voor Ash heel belangrijk en heeft zeker bijgedragen bij zijn groei als Pokémon trainer. Sindsdien gaat Ash een stuk volwassener met zijn Pokémon om. Dit blijkt vooral uit de vergelijking tussen de afleveringen Primeape Wordt Stapelgek en Koning der Bergen in de eerst genoemde aflevering sloeg Ash helemaal door toen een wilde Mankey zijn pet stal, maar in Koning der Bergen regeert Ash een stuk rustiger en vindt hij het zelfs goed dat de wilde Aipom zijn pet houdt, maar wanneer Aipom later van Ash is reageert hij weer een stuk wilder zoals blijkt uit Geef de Wereld op zijn Buneary. Ondertussen heeft Ash tijdens zijn Pokémon reis aan verschillende Pokémon Leagues meegedaan, maar Ash heeft nog steeds veel te leren als het om Pokémon gaat. Ash heeft ook een goed band met verschillende Legendarische Pokémon Pokémon, dit blijkt vooral uit de Film Serie. thumb|left|250px|Ash en zijn Aura in de boom van het begin.Ash heeft ook een heel speciale vaardigheid, zo wordt er gezegd dat Ash een sterke Aura heeft vergelijkbaar met die van Heer Aaron. Daarom dacht Heer Aron's Lucario in Lucario en het Mysterie van Mew ook dat Ash Heer Aron was. Ash heeft echter nooit training gehad om zijn Aura verder te ontwikkelen en hij gaat ook veel liever verder op zijn Pokémon reis. Ash werd tijdens de aflevering: De sluitsteen floept open! vergeleken met een vroegere Aura beschermheer met een Pikachu als partner. Tijdens de afleveringen Pokémon Ranger En De Ontvoering Van Riolu! Deel 1 en Deel 2 maakt Ash weer gebruik van zijn Aura om te kunnen communiceren met een Riolu. Hoewel Ash vechten toch het allerleukst blijft vinden, vind hij het af en toe ook leuk om iets anders te kunnen doen samen met zijn Pokémon, zo deed Ash mee aan Pokémon Wedstrijden, PokéRinger, een modeshow, een Pokémon Verkleed Wedstrijd en nog veel meer andere evenementen. Ash heeft een Contest Pass voor zowel de Hoenn als de Sinnoh regio. Ash draagt ook altijd een halve Pokébal bij zich en Gary de andere helft die is een verwijzing naar hun Rivaliteit. Ash draagt teven ook Misty's special lure bij zich een een vishaakje dat Ash van Misty kreeg aan het einde van hun Johto reis. Ash draagt ook nog een half wedstrijd lintje bij zich een teken van zijn vriendschap met May. Pokémon thumb|220px|Ash's eerste zes Pokémon. In zijn team Bij Professor Oak Resultaten Kanto Badges thumb|200px|Ash's Kanto Badges *Boulder Badge (Krachtmeting in Pewter City) *Cascade Badge (De Waterbloemen van Cerulean City) *Thunder Badge (Een schokkende uitdaging) *Marsh Badge (De Strijd tussen Haunter en Kadabra) *Rainbow Badge (Pokémon Geur-rukkelijk) *Soul Badge (De Ninja Poké-Demonstratie) *Volcano Badge (De Brullende Vulkaan) *Earth Badge (Het Gevecht voor de Badge) Orange Island Badges thumb|200px|Ash's Orange Island Badges *Coral-Eye Badge (Een Wedstrijd op Zee) *Sea Ruby Badge (Navelmanoeuvres) *Spike Shell Badge (Misty Neemt een Besluit) *Jade Star Badge (De Dubbele Uitdaging) Johto Badges thumb|200px|Ash's Johto Badges *Zephyr Badge (Bevecht een Vlieger met Vuur) *Hive Badge (Daar Heb Je De Besies!) *Plain Badge (Hoe een Haas een Koe Vangt) *Fog Badge (Van Spook naar Spook) *Storm Badge (Machoke, Machoke Man!) *Mineral Badge (Geen stalen, maar Steelix zenuwen!) *Glacier Badge (Onwijze Pryce, Kanjer!) *Rising Badge (De Achtste, de Beste) Hoenn Badges thumb|200px|Ash's Hoenn Badges *Stone Badge (Winnaar met een neuslengte!) *Knuckle Badge (Vechten met geisers) *Dynamo Badge (Wat is er met Wattson?) *Heat Badge (Erop of Eronder) *Balance Badge (Macht Vraagt Om Kracht) *Feather Badge (Hemelshoog gymgevecht!) *Mind Badge (Sterk Als Een Solrock) *Rain Badge (Acht is Niet Genoeg) Kanto Battle Frontier Symbolen thumb|200px|Ash's Frontier Symbolen *Knowledge Symbool (Het Symbolen Leven) *Guts Symbool (Het Zone Wiel) *Tactics Symbool (Theatrale Tactieken) *Luck Symbool (De Slangen Koningin) *Spirit Symbool (Een uitzicht met inzicht) *Ability Symbool (De tweede keer is het raak!) *Brave Symbool (Grenzen Verleggen!) Sinnoh Badges thumb|250px|Ash's Sinnoh Badges *Coal Badge (Pas op voor Rampardos!) *Forest Badge (De Gras Menagerie) *Cobble Badge (Drie winkansen!) *Fen Badge (Een krachtig gevecht met Crasher!) *Relic Badge (Iets in z'n schild voeren!) *Mine Badge (Omgaan met defensieve types!) *Icicle Badge (Glijdend naar de zevende!) *Beacon Badge (Het Achtste Wonder van de Sinnoh Wereld) Unova Badges thumb|250px|Ash's Unova Badges *Trio Badge (Een Tuin Vol Dromen) *Basic Badge (Rematch in de Nacrene Gym!) *Insect Badge (Vechten uit Liefde voor Insectsoorten!) *Bolt Badge (Een Oogverblindend Gevecht in de Nimbasa Gym!) *Quake Badge (Vechten Tegen de Koning van de Mijnen!) *Jet Badge (Een Geweldig Luchtgevecht!) *Freeze Badge (Pas Op: IJzige Gevechtsomstandigheden!) *Toxic Badge (Lol Trappen in de Virbank Gym! (Deel 2)) Kalos Badges thumb|250px|Ash's eerste drie Kalos Badges *Bug Badge (Vechten op glad ijs! *Cliff Badge (De muren beklimmen!) *Rumble Badge (Confrontatie in de Shalour Gym!) *Plant Badge (XY058) *Voltage Badge (XY067) League Resultaten thumb|200px|Ash's [[Winner's Trophy]] *Indigo Plateau Conference: Top 16 (Zowel Vriend als Vijand) *Silver Conference: Top 8 (Johto Foto Finish) *Ever Grande Conference: Top 8 (Aan Het Eind Van De Strijd) *Lily of the Valley Conference: Top 4 (De Grens van de Halve Finale!) *Vertress Conference: Top 8 (Een Unova League evolutie!) Kampioenswedstrijd *Orange League: Kampioen (De Komst van de Dragonite) Overige Resultaten *P1 Grand Prix: Winnaar (De Vecht Pokémon) *Pokémon Swap Meet Tauros Battling Competition: Winnaar (De Kneepjes van het Vak) *Fire and Rescue Grand Prix: Verliezer (Het Brandbestrijdingsteam) *Bug-Catching Contest: Winnaar (Een Feesie Om Een Beesie) *Seaking Catching Day: Verliezer (Een Haak, een Lijn, en een Grote Bek) *Grass Tournament: Tweede (De Gras Route)) *Sumo Conference: Winnaar (Meesters in de Ring) *Pokémon Balloon Race: Winnaar (De Grote Luchtballonrace) *Whirl Cup: Top 32 (De Perfecte Match!) *Extreme Pokémon Race: Winnaar (Extreme Pokémon!) *Tour de Alto Mare: Gediskwalificeerd (Helden, Latias en Latios) *PokéRinger **Crossgate Town: Winnaar (Pico bello, Swellow!) **Squallville: Winnaar (Een hoger doel bereiken!) *Rota Tournament: Winnaar (Lucario en het Mysterie van Mew) *Pokémon Oriëntatieloop: Verloren (Van Het Ongebaande Pad Af) *Pokémon Wedstrijden **Onofficiële Terracotta Town Pokémon wedstrijd: Winnaar samen met May (Gelijkspel): Terracotta lintje (Uit Het Oog Aan De Start) **Jubilife City Pokémon Wedstijd: Top 8 (Een Reusachtige Rivaal) **Wallace Cup: Top 8 (Wie wordt de winnaar?) *Pokémon Verkleed Wedstrijd: Tweede (Verkleed voor de Gelegenheid!) *Hearthome City Koppelgevecht: Winnaar met Paul (Dat is pas Team Spirit!) *Hearthome Collectie: Uniek Prijs (Arriveren in stijl!) *Pokémon Zomer Academie Triathlon: Winnaar (Wie gaat er winnen, rood, groen of blauw? *Pokémon Ping Pong Toernooi: Top 32 (Wees eerlijk tegen je eigen Pokémon!) *Twinleaf Festival Gevechtstoernooi: Winnaar (Een torenhoge uitdaging!) *Pokéathlon: Tweede (Marathon Rivaliteit!) *Club Gevecht: Tweede (Club Gevecht Finale: Wie Wordt De Held?) *Wishing Bell Festival: Tweede (Een Klim Naar de Wensklok!) *Clubexplodon: Top 4 (Aanspraak Maken op de Explodon Kroon!) *Pokémon Wereld Toernooi Junior Cup: Tweede (Ash, Iris en Trip: En Toen Waren Er Nog Maar Drie!) *Marine Cup Tournament: Winnaar (Cilan en de zaak van de Purrloin getuige!) *Snijschelp Koning! Competitie: Gediskwalificeerd (De kroning van de Snijschelpkoning!) *Grand Harvest Festival Pokémon Sumo Tournament: Winnaar (De journalist uit een andere regio!) Artwork Originele Serie Advanced Serie Diamond & Pearl Serie Best Whishes Serie XY de Serie In de Manga Ash and Pikachu thumb|150px|Ash in Ash and Pikachu Ash Ketchum is het hoofdkarakter in de Ash and Pikachu manga, deze manga is gebaseerd op de Johto en Hoenn reis van Ash. Pokémon Tijdelijk The Electric Tale of Pikachu :Nog meer informatie over Ash in The Electric Tale of Pikachu Klik dan hierop. Ash Ketchum is het hoofdekarakter in The Electric Tale of Pikachu waarin hij meedoet aan de Kanto Pokémon League en later mee doet aan de Orange League. Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl manga thumb|150px|Ash in de Diamond & Pearl Manga Ash Ketchum is samen met Dawn de hoofdkarakter van de Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl Manga, deze manga is gebaseerd op de Pokémon: Diamond & Pearl serie. Pokémon In zijn team Geruild Tijdelijk Trivia *Ash heeft de volgende type Pokémon nog nooit gevangen , , , . *Uit een interview met Veronica Taylor blijkt dat Ash eerst Casey heette. *Ash kan best mooi teken dit blijk uit de aflevering Van heel dichtbij! waarin Ash een Dewgong tekent, alleen wordt zijn tekening afgekraakt door Angie. *Ash kan heel goed klimmen in Celebi, Stem van het Woud noemen ze Ash een Mankey en in Lucario en het Mysterie van Mew noemen ze Ash een menselijk Aipom, dat Ash goed kan klimmen blijkt ook uit De muren beklimmen! waarin hij vrijwillig kiest om de muur te beklimmen voordat hij Grant uitdaagt. *Ash heeft nog nooit in één keer van een type Gym Leider kunnen winnen. *Ash heeft momenteel in iedere regio minimaal één gym gevecht verloren, van Brock en Lt. Surge in Kanto, van Whitney in Johto, van Norman en Brawly in Hoenn, van Roark en Fantina in Sinnoh, van Lenora in Unova en van Viola in Kalos. *Ash vindt Dunsparce een leuke Pokémon want Ash heeft al twee keer geprobeerd om er één te vangen. *Sinds zijn Gym Gevecht met Wattson in Wat is er met Wattson? heeft Ash nooit meer een Gym Badge verdient in dezelfde aflevering waarin hij de Gym Leider ontmoet. Categorie:Hoofdpersonen in de Pokemon serie